Snotface Snotlout
'''Snotface Snotlout' is the snout-nosed son of Hiccup's uncle, Baggybum the Beerbelly, making him Hiccup's cousin. Official Description Biography Dragon Initiation Program As the first part of the Dragon Initiation Program, Snotlout captures a Monstrous Nightmare from the Dragon Nursery, despite a longstanding Viking tradition stating that only the son of the chief can possess a Monstrous Nightmare. At the Final Initiation Test on Thor'sday Thursday, Snotlout and all the other initiates fail, because no one was able to gain control over their fighting dragons, a fight started by Toothless. The punishment for failure is exile from the Tribe. Snotlout resents Hiccup for this and vows to kill him once they leave the island. However, the next day after the failed Test and also a huge storm, the Isle of Berk is threatened by several colossal Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Snotlout initially refuses to assist Hiccup with his atypical plan, but Thuggory, the Meathead boy who is even bigger than Snotlout himself, threatens him to follow Hiccup's plan. Reluctantly he does so, and he and the exiled initiates save the island and get the banishment rescinded. Pirate Training Program Snotlout is listed as a student in the Pirate Training Program in How to Be a Pirate, meaning he participates in lessons such as 'Swordfighting at Sea (Beginners Only)'. During one lession of 'Swordfighting at Sea', Hiccup volunteers to spar with Dogsbreath with wood-sheathed swords. The fight gets out of hand and the sheath comes off Dogsbreath's sword, and he almost kills Hiccup. Later, Snotlout implies that it was he who removed the sheath, hoping Dogsbreath would indeed kill Hiccup. The 'Swordfighting at Sea' lesson is ended abruptly when a mysterious coffin rams into the novices' ship and sinks it. Everyone makes it to shore, and they return to Hooligan Village with it. The coffin ends up being that of Grimbeard the Ghastly, a famed Viking. Inside the coffin the Hooligans find Alvin, the poor-but-honest-farmer. He convinces Stoick to go on a quest to the Isle of the Skullions to look for Grimbeard's treasure with a riddle that was in the coffin. It indicates only the heir to Grimbeard can find the treasure. Despite the danger, Snotlout and many Hooligans set out to the Isle of the Skullions. Fireworm and Snotlout do find the treasure, and ultimately an argument insues between Stoick and Baggybum over who has claim to the treasure, the Stormblade, and the rule of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. They are interrupted when Outcasts sneak aboard the Lucky Thirteen on their return trip home. Alvin turns out to be the Outcast Tribe chief. A custom of the Outcast tribe is to eat the chief and the heir in an act of cannibalism. When Alvin asks the heir to step forth, Snotlout remains quiet, though he and his father were just arguing that he was, indeed, the heir. Instead, Hiccup steps forward. However, Toothless - Hiccup's Dragon - inadvertently gives the Hooligans an opening to fight back, and a brave battle insues. Despite being young and smaller than the seasoned Outcast warriors, Snotlout fights valiantly along with the other Hooligans. He and the other Hooligans are awarded a Black Star for their heroicism. Board-an-Enemy-Ship Lesson As a Pirate Training Program student, Snotlout built a small ship named the Sparrowhawk in 'Shipbuilding' lessons, along with his partner, Dogsbreath the Duhbrain. They then participate in 'Board-an-Enemy-Ship' lesson on the Sea-Known-As-Woden's-Bathtub, along with the other novices. They are to board a Peaceable fishing boat, menace them, and take a helmet as a trophy. Before going after a fishing boat, Snotlout and Dogsbreath make sure to 'accidentally' ram Hiccup's and Fishlegs' boat, The Hopeful Puffin, damaging it and knocking it off course into the fog. Later, while waiting for Gobber to appear in the Great Hall for a 'Frightening Foreigners' lesson, Snotlout, Dogsbreath, and Fireworm harass Fishlegs. During the lesson he demonstrates excellent technique when he strips Wartihog of his money and clothes. Later still, Snotlout accompanies Stoick when he sends a war party out to confront the Romans at Fort Sinister. The Bog-Burglars follow, thinking the Hooligans had kidnapped their heir and then ran away. When Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Camicazi return, crash-landing a Roman Observation Balloon aboard The Blue Whale, Snotlout is angered that Hiccup is alive. As a sign of good will, the Bog-Burglar chief returns Grimbeard's Shield, something her tribe had stolen at least 100 years before. Snotlout grabs it and holds it up triumphantly, even though he had nothing to do with the heirs' return. Camicazi instructs Fishlegs to push him, which he does. Top-heavy from holding the shield, Snotlout falls into the sea and gets laughed at by everyone. Winter Activities During a hunting-With-Bows-and-Arrows-on-Skis expedition, Gobber instructs the Viking novices and then promptly goes to sleep, leaving Hiccup in charge. The boys are to pair up and take a Sabre-Tooth Driver Dragon to haul them up Mount Villiany, then ski down the mountain and shoot as many Semi-Spotted Snowpeckers as possible. When the dragons don't listen to Hiccup right away, Snotlout gleefully whips them into submission. Hiccup tells him to stop, prompting Snotlout to snap the whip at Hiccup and hits him on the chest, where Toothless is sleeping, and wakes him up. Everyone then laughs at Toothless for having a coat on due to it being Winter. Snotlout also participates in a Smashsticks-on-Ice competition between the Hooligans and the Bog-Burglars during the Freya'sday Fete. Later, Hiccup lies to his father and says he is staying at Snotlout's house for a night, when in fact he is going on a 'Quest for the Frozen Potato'. Snotlout sees him go, and hopes he doesn't come back. By early morning, Stoick questions Snotlout, realizing that Hiccup isn't with him. Snotlout doesn't know where Hiccup is, but even Stoick sees in his eyes that Snotlout wishes ill upon Hiccup. Summer Activites For 'Herding-Reindeer-on-Horseback' lessons during a very hot summer, the Viking Novices were to choose a young Riding Dragon. Snotlout chooses the best of the group - a Devilish Dervish - despite not being the Chief's son. The lessons turn deadly when the Reindeer and students are surrounded by flames caused by deadly Exterminator dragons. Most of the young Riding Dragons flee, leaving the boys in the fire. Gobber's Riding Dragon Goliath slowly evacuates the students two-by-two, and Snotlout escapes with Wartihog. Helping His Nemesis Hiccup Snotlout distracts the forces of Alvin the Treacherous and Excellinor the Witch so that Hiccup can escape, however he is shot by one of the soldiers and is killed. Hiccup states in the epilogue: Showing that Hiccup forgives Snotlout for the years of hatred between them. Physical Appearance Unlike his cousin Hiccup, Snotlout is strong, hearty, and excels at being a Viking. He is rather muscled for his age. He has a very large nose with wide nostrils. He is mentioned several times as looking like a pig, possibly due to his large snout. By Book 3 (How to Speak Dragonese), Snotlout is starting to get the beginnings of adult male qualities, namely facial hair. As the Book series progresses, so to does Snotlout's facial hair growth. Abilities Snotlout is good at all the lessons in the Dragon Initiation Program and the Pirate Training Program. He excels at being a brutish belligerent Viking and great at insulting others, which is ideal in his world. Snotlout is also excellent at swordfighting, even fending off adult Outcasts who are much larger and experienced than he, in How to Be a Pirate. He also won a Black Star - one of the highest medals of honour and bravery in the Hooligan Tribe - for helping win the battle. In How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse, he is mentioned as having "won the Senseless Violence Cup three years in a row", which is an honor in Books' Viking world. Personality Snotlout is a bully, fully adhering to the survival of the fittest attitude of the Vikings - only the strong can belong. He is extremely competitive, but also feels pressure to be noticed, as he is only the second in line for the chiefdom on Berk. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Snotlout hoped to be the chief of the Hairy Hooligans one day despite the fact that Hiccup was the true heir; however, if something were to happen to Hiccup, Snotlout would've been next in line for the position. The two were well aware of this fact which spawned a hatred between them. However after his death Hiccup forgave Snotlout for the years of hatred between them. Hiccup even tells the tribes of the archipelago on the Island of Tomorrow of Snotlout's sacrifice. Baggybum the Beerbelly Snotlout's father Baggybum was always very proud of his son for always being the best of the young Vikings. But after Snotlout betrayed his tribe and joined Alvin and his mother, Baggybum became very disappointed in his son, as seen in the Amber Slavelands. Though after Snotlout's sacrifice, Baggybum once again became proud of his son for his redemption. Dogsbreath the Duhbrain Dogsbreath and Snotlout have a good relationship - that of leader and follower. Dogsbreath is his loyal sidekick and often does his bidding such as beating up someone, which Dogsbreath enjoys anyway. Quotes Appearances Trivia * Though Snotlout and his film counterpart have many similarities, they also have many differences which include: **The fact that in the franchise, Snotlout doesn't really hate Hiccup, he just looks down on him and mocks him, and at the end of the first film the two even become friends. While in the books Snoutlout legitimately hates Hiccup and wants him dead. Though this is resolved in the final few chapters of How to Betray a Dragon's Hero. **Unlike the franchise, Snotlout and Hiccup are in fact cousins. Gallery Icon-WebsiteCharaGuide.png Snotlout-HTTYD1.JPG|In How to Train Your Dragon HTTYDbook-SnotloutAndSpeedifist.JPG HTTYDbook-Snotlout.JPG Thuggory and Snotlout.jpg HtBaPSnotlout1-.JPG|In How to Be a Pirate HtBaP-TuffnutSnotlout.JPG HTBAP-SnotloutFireworm.JPG HtSD-Snotlout1.JPG|In How to Speak Dragonese HtSD-Sparrowhawk.JPG HTSD-FishlegsSnotloutDogsbreath.JPG HtCaDC-DogsbreathSnotlout.JPG|In How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse HtCaDC-HiccupSnotlout1.JPG HtCaDC-SnotloutDogsbreathOneEye.JPG HtTaDT-FishlegsSnotlout.JPG|In How to Twist a Dragon's Tale HtTaDT-GobberSnotlout.JPG HtTaDT-Snotlout1.JPG HtTaDT-Snotlout2.JPG HtTaDT-SnotloutHiccup.JPG HtTaDT-Snotlout3.JPG Snotlout fighting Hiccup in Book 11.jpg|Snotlout fighting Hiccup in Book 11 References * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hooligans Category:Viking Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Human Characters from the Books Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) - Characters Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Be a Pirate - Characters Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Speak Dragonese - Characters Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse - Characters Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale - Characters Category:Chiefs and Chieftesses Category:Villains